


Every other freckle

by Toffyy



Series: Demoncup stories [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: FWP, M/M, PWP, along with, bc fluff without plot is good too, demoncup is getting some, jack went over his fear of demons bc damn that ass, omg im so funny, sass i mean, some explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Some PWP inspired by Alt-J song. Jack and his lovely boyfriend enjoy a nice evening together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macracanthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macracanthus/gifts).



> It was written so long ago that I forgot about it completely. There might be some mistakes, I apologize in advance.

Hiccup groaned when he felt cool digits on his tail, moving slowly and gently up and down, twisting slightly and making his entire body shudder. He wasn’t prepared for those sweet, pink lips to latch under the hair on the tip and suck slightly, teeth barely grazing the sensitive flesh; he mewled softly into his folded arms and didn’t know what to do - the skin there was hypersensitive but Jack balanced perfectly on the thin line between pain and blinding pleasure.

The demon could only purr and moan, his body writhing under Jack as the man straddled his back and rolled his hips slowly; claws dug into the mattress and Hiccup panted through clenched teeth, eyes tightly shut.

“You… you’ll be the death of me-” he growled and abruptly turned around, making Jack land on the bed with a gasp. In a second that lithe body was pinned to the mattress with the larger, freckled one; soft sighs and moans mixed with the creaks of the bed as they moved together, lips lazily gliding against each other, hips pressed tightly.

When their lips parted, they were panting slightly; Hiccup’s hands sneaked under his lover’s body, pressing him against himself and biting down on his neck. It made Jack mewl sweetly and tip his head back, hands tightly gripping those polished horns jutting from auburn tresses. He pressed the demon’s face into his skin and felt him snicker; in retaliation he wound his legs around bony hips, pressing their crotches together and grinning impishly at Hiccup’s sharp inhale. His victory was short-lived though, as his boyfriend sucked hard on the bitten skin.

“You ass.” he hissed and gripped the long tail, pulling slightly and watching Hiccup yelp in surprise.

“You started it” the demon smirked, tail wrapping around Jack’s forearm, the tip tickling his bicep “so you have to face the consequences, babe.”

The kiss that followed was sweet and chaste, but Jack whined with need, trying to prolong it, add pressure and push his tongue inside his lover’s hot mouth; Hiccup didn’t allow him to and his eyes gleamed with want when he saw the younger man squirming and moaning just for a kiss.

“Maybe I should tie you to that bed and punish you, huh?” The demon growled into reddened ear, nipping it softly, one knee pressing against the tent in Jack’s jeans.

The puppy eyes and mouth twisted downward were the answer and Hiccup laughed, leaving a quick kiss on his cute nose.

“No? What do you suggest as your punishment then?” It was unbelievable how husky and enticing the brunet’s voice could get, making the younger man gasp and turn his head to the side, trying to evade those thin lips whispering into his ear.

Hiccup wasn’t using any charm, any spell on him - and that made it all even worse, not being able to blame anyone else but himself. It was all Jack, back arched, pupils blown wide; the lightest of touches made him sigh softly, toes curling and heels digging into the mattress. His wrists soon were pulled up, pressed against the bed and the demon nipped the soft skin of his arm, making the man squirm and giggle, trying to get away from the sharp fangs.

“Ticklish?” Hiccup asked, then his lips sucked on the bitten place, making Jack gasp and buck his hips to rub their groins together, the denim rough against the brunet’s sensitive cock. He growled, letting go of Jack to unzip his jeans and pull them down, smiling when he saw that pale, perfect dick practically spring out the clothing. 

The man used the opportunity and entangled his hands in auburn tresses, pulling his lover into a passionate kiss, tongue sneaking under his upper lip and caressing the fangs, trying to coax Hiccup’s tongue to come out and play. Their breaths mingled, moans and soft sighs filling the air, and Jack decided that that had to be heaven. His legs were embracing his lover's hips again, creating sweet friction that made them both moan and move faster, press harder. 

“Oh fuck- Hiccup!” The younger man mewled when his nipple was pinched slightly, tugged and twisted, the the cycle repeated again and again, making his chest flush red with arousal. His entire body was wet with sweat, little droplets running down his calves and thighs and the heat coiling in his navel was nearly unbearable. 

He quickly flipped them around, sitting up and admiring the sight underneath; Hiccup looked just as aroused as he was, panting and blushing red, making his freckles stand out less than usual. He was sweating too, chest heaving and he reached for Jack, hands settling on his smooth hips, rubbing and squeezing.

Hiccup didn’t have anything against being the one fucked, gods, he loved having that cock sheathed deep inside him, filling him perfectly and tearing screams out his throat with each precise jab against his prostate. Tonight though, he needed to press into that tight and wonderfully hot body, make Jack cry out his name and paint his insides white. Just the mere thought made him pull the younger man into a heated kiss again, left hand blindly looking for the lube tossed somewhere on the bed. 

“Impatient, huh?” Jack whispered against his mouth, thumb sliding just under the demon’s bottom lip, enjoying the smoothness of freshly shaved skin. He leaned over 

Hiccup’s outstretched arm and gripped the small bottle, shaking it with a smirk. “Wanna be on top tonight?”

“Why are you even asking?” 

And there it was, the voice that made shivers rake up and down Jack’s spine every time he heard it. His hips bucked involuntarily, making them both gasp, head of white tresses tipping back to uncover swan-like neck. 

Hiccup licked his lips at the sight, pushing himself up to press a sucking kiss on the soft skin, intent on leaving a mark. His hands roamed over Jack’s lithe body, feeling the shivers his touch invoked, the firmness of the muscles under that pale flesh. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that? Perfect.” The demon pulled Jack closer, higher onto his body and his hard cock was now pressed between those perky buttocks, teasing the small hole with every move. It was still rough though, and Hiccup snatched the lube from Jack’s loose hold, covering his hand and dick in generous amount. “Will you ride me, babe?”

The human nodded, biting his lips and trying to stop the needy sounds he was making, face pressed into the crook of the freckled neck. He winced when Hiccup pressed his fingers against his entrance, no matter the fact they did it countless times before; somehow it always surprised him.

A gentle kiss was pressed against his temple, calming him down a bit, and reassuring words were whispered into his ear, Hiccup pouring all his love and adoration into every of them. Jack nearly melted when he felt his prostate rubbed, hips pressing down and breathy moans leaving his lips. 

“Hiccup, please… it’s enough.” He placed open-mouthed kisses on the freckled shoulder, hips rocking and trying to get demon’s fingers as deep as he could; he whined when Hiccup pulled them out, his muscles still clenching, needing something to fill the emptiness. 

When the fat, lubed head of his lover’s cock was pushed against his entrance he let out a small mewl, back arching and he slowly sank down on the impressive length; the demon’s palms splayed over his back and the punk’s form hunched over the pale body trying to stop himself from pushing in all at once. 

When Hiccup was all sheathed in he stilled, giving Jack time to adjust, trembling with want; Jack’s insides fluttered around him and the men kissed, tongues tangling lazily, fingers intertwined. The younger man started to roll his hips slowly, feeling the cock inside him throb, making him sigh into the kiss. 

“You’re fucking fantastic, baby.” Jack whispered, hands moving to spread his cheeks open and he started to move up and down, loving the feeling of being filled, speared on his lover; he wanted to be filled with come, feel it drip from his used hole and down his thighs. It was dirty but so good… He pushed Hiccup onto his back, hands pressed against his chest and whimpered at the sight. 

He continued moving for a few minutes, but soon his thighs got weary, the pleasure overwhelming; the sudden pause was everything the demon needed to turn them around, pressing Jack’s legs to his chest and pushing balls deep into his lover, hissing at the feeling. 

Hiccup fucked Jack with long, steady strokes, wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep and stay there forever, close to Jack, feeling that indescribable heat building within him. He pushed the damp locks from the man’s forehead, leaving a soft kiss there, watching his chiseled face in awe. How it changed when he did something really good, mouth opening and closing in silent screams, brows furrowing and relaxing. Pale, long fingers were tugging at his hair and horns, pulling him close. 

Their sweaty bodies were moving together, searching for more friction, more warmth; Jack felt that he wouldn’t last long, especially when Hiccup took his dick in a tight grip, thumb caressing the head and slightly dipping into the small slit. 

Hiccup wasn’t far behind him; his moves turned fast and erratic, practically slamming into the man, making the bed creak and hit the wall; he pulled one of the slim, long legs over his shoulder and thrust hard time after time, teeth biting down on the smooth calf, tongue caressing the place. He cried out his lover’s name, his balls drawing up tight and he came, rope after rope of cum spilling into Jack, squeezing around his cock. He rode out his orgasm, jerking the other man and trying to make him come too, gasping when his hand and navel got covered in warm come. 

It was pure bliss. Jack’s body seized and shuddered as he came, hands clawing at Hiccup’s chest, leaving angry, red marks. He pulled the demon close, wanting to keep him close as long as possible, his muscles still clenching and milking that hot cock inside; he felt the seed dripping out of him and he nuzzled his nose into the auburn locks, whimpering softly, legs loosely draped over Hiccup’s.

They laid like that for few long minutes, trying to catch their breaths, keeping each other warm. The brunet was the first to move, though it made Jack complain, and he reached for the package of wipes laying on the bedside cabinet, wiping the seed off his lover with a great care, caressing his body with admiration written on his face. Jack looked so beautiful, spent and satisfacted, with a tired smile on his handsome face.

Both clean, they tugged the comforter onto their naked bodies, cuddling together and kissing slowly, sloppily. 

“I love you, babe.” Jack broke their kiss, turning around and pressing against Hiccup’s hot body, tugging his arm over his waist, linking their fingers again and squeezing, his smile getting wider at the squeeze he got in answer, and a sweet kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“I love you too, snowflake.” Hiccup grinned, nose nuzzling into the white and soft locks, the sweet scent of Jack’s shampoo enveloping him and soon the room was filled with quiet snoring, two lovers sleeping soundly in each other’s embrace.


End file.
